humansciencefandomcom-20200214-history
Energy at Four Planes
It turns out that we generate energy at different levels of our being. Not only does our physical body produce energy, but so do our emotions, as well as our minds. For example, taking care of yourself and living a healthy life will generate physical energy. Similarly, something that deeply inspires us will generate emotional energy. Likewise, learning something new or challenging, or embracing a new belief or personal value will produce physical energy. But where does all of our energy come from; i.e. where does it originate? In my view, energy's source is spiritual in nature. It originated from an Infinite consciousness that began as a Force and has now formulated itself into an ocean of energy that surrounds all things. From that universal energy has emerged a myriad of forms, including we humans, who express it at various levels -- from physical/material to vital/emotional to mental to spiritual. Moreover, the spiritual source of energy is the expression of the Will of the Divine to throw out its force and formulate itself into an infinite myriad of forms in creation, including us. Likewise, we too express our own will in life, and it too is the source of energy that emerges from our being. For example, the physical body has the will to move and act. As a result of this urge and intention of the body to be animated, energy is released. In other words, our physical will generates physical energy. By the same token, our vital/emotional will generates vital energy. For example, when a salesperson has the desire and yearning to make a sale, he expends vital/emotional energy into the atmosphere. Vital energy is also released when we interact with others. Who has not witnessed the will, drive, and passion of a great leader, who is not only energized by the will of his or her own being, but energizes others. Likewise, energy is also generated by the will in our minds. For example, when we perceive a goal we want to accomplish, and then make the decision to carry it out, the mind is expressing its will as well, which in turn releases large quantities of mental energy. (In fact, just making a decision can attract positive conditions from life, as our energies attract corresponding conditions from the field of life.) Finally, humans are capable of generating spiritual will, and thus spiritual energy, which can have an enormous influence and power over life. For example, if we center ourselves and remain calm in the face of difficulties, we are utilizing our inner, spiritual will. As a result, we release powerful spiritual energies that align with the very best conditions of life. Likewise, when we express the will of our heart in the form of deep empathy, compassion, and love towards others, we release spiritual energies that seek out the very best conditions of life. In fact, these energies have the power to change the course of our life in an instant, as life responds in overwhelming fashion to our spiritual intent. Finally, we generate spiritual energy when we open to the spiritual Force that is in the atmosphere. When we "consecrate" an activity we are about to engage in, or offer a serious problem to that Higher Power, we evoke staggering positive conditions from life. It is in an invocation of the Will of the Divine, which produces infinite-like spiritual energies that attract overwhelming good fortune for the initiator. It is perhaps the one great secret and power of life. Write the text of your article here! Category:Energy Category:Physical Category:Vital Category:Mental Category:Planes of Being